


I'll Keep You Like An Oath

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex in the Library, kind of hospital as well considering Steve is in there, maybe Nat and Clint, maybe them, not them though, possibly them, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky meet when other people start having sex in the library and plan to have drinks, a plan that may have to be rainchecked due to Steves health, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He's not going to die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at the blank page on his computer screen, Steve wasn’t sure whether banging his head against his useless textbook until he bled would be a viable way to get out of writing his essay. He loved Art History, really, and Professor Coulson was lenient with all of them and much more qualified than Schmidt ever was, it was just that his brain hadn’t given up on all hope of working tonight. He understood Art, he could talk about it for hours on end and still not have enough time to get out everything he knew, it was just when it came down to writing, he would rather gouge his eyes out with his paintbrush than write an essay.

Looking around the rest of the library, the remaining students were either sleeping, crying or doing exactly what he was, procrastinating. He caught eyes with one of the laters, a dark haired male who made Steve want to reach for his charcoals to draw this guys features. His grey eyes were mixed with another colour that Steve had never seen before, confusing his brain as to what colour they actually were meant to be. Tilting his head at the guy two tables over from him, he focused in on his mouth, his brain slowly ignoring his lips for the words that he was mouthing, the mantra of all students in the time of finals, ‘HELP ME.’ Smiling over at the guy, Steve shook his head, he hoped that the guy could understand him mouthing ‘YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN’ at him, laughing lightly at the sight of slight heartbreak over the guys face, his head hitting his table, coming back up to glare over at Steve.

 

Pretending to be invested in his essay, his eyes flickering occasionally back over to the guy, his eyes constantly on Steve whenever he looked up. He hoped, prayed to whoever he believed in at the time, that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. Looking down at his art book, he contemplated writing the guy a help note, a faint moan hitting his ears caused his eyebrow to raise automatically. He looked around to see if anyone else heard it or whether he was more tired than he thought. The look on the guys face definitely confirmed that, nope, he wasn’t hearing things, and yeah, that was a moan. Attempting to zone at anything around him and focus in on his essay, he listened to the moans growing louder, floating into the library, a couple of the other students heads lifting up to see where the noises were coming from, and where to avoid. His eyes locked again with the guy, Steve tried to zone out the sounds of someone’s sexual escapades in the libraries bookshelves. Flicking through the pages of his textbook, he jumped at the sound of textbooks hitting his desk, he looked up at the guy from two tables over’s face.

 

“Ah…” He wasn’t overly sure what to say, or why the guy was even here.

 

“I can’t focus with the sound of sex in the background, its why I came to the library in the first place,” The guy shook his head.

 

“You could just not listen in,” Steve shrugged.

 

“Seriously? Its so close that I could tell when they are,” The guy smirked.

 

“Okay?” He was torn between talking to the guy and actually trying to focus back in on his essay.

 

“You seriously not disturbed by it?” The guy stared at him.

 

“Trying not to be,” He ran his hand through his fringe.

 

“And?” The guy was really succeeding at distracting him.

 

“Couldn't focus even in complete peace and silence,” He gave up, taking his glasses off to rub his hand over his eyes, dangling his glasses in his other hand.

 

“In that case, what to get out of here?” The guy winked.

 

“And what? Study somewhere else?” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Or get food, if you’re interested, I mean, in me, or guys,” The guy rambled.

 

“I am, interested, but still not sure why it’s a smart idea,” He was trying to remember what Natasha told him about teasing and flirting.

 

“Its better staring at a blank screen and listening to the sex that you’re not having,” The guy shrugged, staring at Steve as though it was obvious.

 

“And the reason I should trust you?” He tilted his head to the side.

 

“You shouldn’t,” The guys stretched his back, his shirt lifting slightly, teasing Steve to the abs that were underneath the material.

 

“What do you say… ah?” The guy scratched the back of his head.

 

“Steve and why not?” He packed up his computer and books, pushing them into his bag.

 

“Bucky,” The guy, Bucky, grabbed Steves bag from him, leading the way out from the back of the library to the front door.

 

“I can carry my own bag,” He huffed.

 

“I’m being gentlemany,” Bucky held the door open for him.

 

“Not a dame though,” He rolled his eyes, stepping out into the cold night air, his lungs protesting from the change of temperature.

 

“Noticed,” Bucky winked, passing Steve his bag.

 

“So where we heading?” He grabbed his scarf from his bag, wrapping it tightly around his neck the way that Peggy taught him.

 

“Red Room, friend works behind the bar there,” Bucky smiled.

 

“Okay,” He followed in step with Buckys stride.

 

Walking along the dim-lit pathway, he could feel his lungs trying to grasp onto the air that was entering them, his body shaking in the cold air that Nat would scold at him for walking in it. The corner of his eye caught Bucky staring at him, his face becoming worried, turning to let him know he was okay, his lungs had another idea, trying to hack there way out of his body, his coughs bending him in half almost.

 

“You okay there?” Bucky rubbed his hand over Steves back.

 

“Yeah, its just colder than I thought it would be,” He shrugged.

 

“We can do this another night, if you want? Or just go our separate ways,” Bucky helped Steve into a more upright position.

 

“Yeah, sorry, another night, please,” He shifted, pulling his jumper closer around him.

 

“No worries then,” Bucky shrugged, his eyes flickering over Steves body.

 

“I’m okay, really,” He looked up at Bucky.

 

“Positive?” Bucky bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Give me the night and time and I will be there,” He coughed.

 

“You sure you’re okay? Can I help you anywhere? Call someone to come and get you?” Bucky sounded slightly concerned.

 

“Nah, this is nothing,” He wavered Bucky off, his lungs protesting at him wasting air with words.

 

“Okay, in that case, I’ll see you around,” Bucky eyes him.

 

“Hell yeah, I mean, yeah,” He wheezed out.

 

“Hang on,” He watched Bucky search for something in his own bag, pulling out a very sad looking brick of a phone, definitely Nokia.

 

“Put your number in,” He took Buckys phone, doing exactly as told.

 

“Good, and now you’ve got my number so you can and will text me when you get safely back to your dorm and we can plan our first drink,” Bucky bit down on his bottom lip, Steve starting to want to do that for him.

 

“No worries,” He smiled, trying to hold his body together.

 

“Kay, later then,” Bucky waved, watching Steve for a moment before heading off towards the east campus.

 

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he focused in on his hands , slowly texting out ‘HELP E45’ to Sam. Putting his phone back in his bag, he felt a tremble rip through his body, the breeze pushing him against the ground, his legs giving up on keeping him upright. His vision started blurring and hearing faded as he looked up at the stars dancing in front of his face, the sound of someone near him, helping him to breathe, he just hoped it wasn’t Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

The blinking lights from around the room made Steve wince as he tried to open his eyes, the pressure that was engulfing his head and the pain shooting down his sides was enough reason for him to want to just sleep more. The white walls and even whiter, is possible, sheets were the indicators he needed that, yeah, he was in hospital, again, the drip in his arm that was forcing him medicine confirmed it for him. Lolling his head to the side, he blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the brightness from the room. Looking at the small distances between wall to door, he was in on his own, no doubt thanks to Nat or Peggy, the amount of strings those two can pull stills amazes him. Turning his head to the other side, he raised his eyebrow at the figure who was sleeping every uncomfortable, by the looks of it, in the plastic chair that were present in all hospital rooms. His eyes flickered to the metal arm that covered the persons left arm, he brain trying to rack through anyone he knew who had an arm missing. Becoming more confused than assured, he jumped at the groan that came from the persons mouth, the body stretching and the shirt riding up, Steve was still curious as to who the person was who had stayed the night, looking at his clothes, just to stay by his side. 

 

“Hey, you’re awake, this is good, right?” He continued to stare at, fuck, what was his name.

 

“Steve, Stevie, you all good?” Bruce, no, Buck, Bucky was running his hand over his arm, making him shiver.

 

“Should I get the nurse?” He watched Bucky stand, his eyes focusing on the worry on Buckys face.

 

“No,” He crocked out.

 

“Here, drink, then talk,” Bucky practically forced the straw that was in the cup of water into Steves mouth, glaring at him until he took a few sips which turned into the whole glass.

 

“Careful now, better?” Worry was still flickering across Buckys eyes. 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” His mind was still confused about why the hell Bucky was in the hospital with him.

 

“That’s okay, pretty sure Natalia would kill me if she found out I didn't help you,” Bucky half laughed.

 

“Natalia?” He cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Yeah, Natasha?” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Oh, Nat, how do you know her?” So Nat has been in, this can’t be good. 

 

“Russian lit,” Bucky shrugged. 

 

“Right, so the red head at the bar,” He trailed off.

 

“Was Natalia, yeah,” Bucky smiled.

 

“Might be a good thing that we didn’t end up there, I don’t think I could have coped with Nat smirking at us all night,” He shivered at the thought, smiling as Bucky grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed, dragging it up to Steves chest. 

 

“And why would she be smirking?” Bucky had a smirk of his own forming.

 

“Cause she is evil and likes to meddle in things,” He shrugged.

 

“Evil, yes, meddling, not so sure,” Bucky grinned.

 

“You mean she doesn’t try to set you up with any girl or guy who gives you a second glance?” Sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

 

“Usually don’t need the help,” Bucky winked. 

 

“Lucky for you,” He mumbled to himself. 

 

“Could be for you,” He just heard Bucky murmur. 

 

“What?” He blinked at Bucky.

 

“Ah,” Bucky scratched the back of his head. 

 

“You still want to go out with me, even though, I’m, well, this,” He pointed to his whole body that was covered in the hospital blanket.

 

“Yeah, since I’ve seen you at your worst, its only polite to let me get a glimpse at your best,” Bucky winked.

 

Trying to grasp onto one of the thoughts that were flying erratically throughout his head, he heard his heart monitor go up in beeps, the nurse hurrying in to check up on him, glaring slightly at Bucky. The smirk on Buckys mouth was one of the reasons for the rise in heart rate, that and the thought that he managed to grab hold of, not daring to speak it out loud in public. Once the nurse had made sure that he was in fact okay and not getting worse, she scolded at Bucky, telling him that he had to be careful of Steve, this was his first time in in months and they wanted to keep his record like that. 

 

“Months?” Bucky stared at him after the nurse had left.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a list of medical issues that could be classified as a uni syllabus,” He laughed, smiling as Bucky joined in. 

 

“So, when you’re not in hospital or at the library listening to people getting a lot more than a loan, what do you do?” Bucky propped his feet up on the bed.

 

“Art, sleep, remember to eat, repeat,” He coughed. 

 

“You good,” Bucky shot up, not really sure what he was meant to do.

 

“I’m fine, sit,” He wavered Bucky off. 

 

“You sure about that?” Bucky smirked again, the concern in his eyes fading slightly. 

 

“Yeah, you jerk,” He smiled, yawning as the medicine in his IV started to take effect. 

 

“Whatever you say, punk, sorry this conversation as you yawning,” Bucky laughed, his smile made Steve want to quote poetry, something he is blaming of the medication. 

 

“Not tired,” He murmured.

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,” He felt the blanket falling over his shoulders, a cool hand brushing the fringe out of his face. If he was in a better state, he would have sworn someone kissed his forehead, most likely a dream than reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Listening to the hush chatter around him, he groaned as something jabbed him in the side, a second passing before another jab, much harder, much more vicious, much like Natasha. Blinking his eyes open, she was greeted with an angry looking red head and a calmer brunette who still scared him to the core. Lolling his head the other way, his only form of sympathy was coming from the look that Sam was giving him, even if it had some smirk underneath it. He thought about feigning going back to sleep, the look that Nat was giving him was a good enough reason to pretend, unfortunately Nat and Peggy were just settling into the room, meaning they were going to be here for the long haul.

 

“Yes?” He mumbled out. 

 

“I could kill you,” Nat glared daggers into his skull, making him want to curl up under the blanket.

 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” He whispered.

 

“Steve, what were you thinking? You were sick, just getting better and you had to ruin it by ending up back here, again,” Peggy patted his foot, moving it slightly to allow her to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m fine, really,” He sat up, smiling as Sam pushed a pillow behind him.

 

“We can see that man, but still, what if Bucky hadn’t been there to get you here, or what if you were on your own, we’re worried because we care for you,” Sam smiled.

 

“I know, but Bucky was there and everything is okay,” He felt his cheeks redden.

 

“Hmm,” Nat was staring at him, almost studying him.

 

“It’s fine Nat, really,” He looked up at her.

 

“Fine, I’m trusting you on this Steve, just, don’t do anything overly stupid next time, please,” It was rare for him to see her this worried about him.

 

“I promise, Nat, and hey, when have you known me to lie,” He smiled softly.

 

“All the time,” Sam swarked next to him.

 

“To her,” He glared at Sam.

 

“That’s only because she is a terrifying woman,” Sam shivered a the look in Nats eyes. 

 

“Whatever man,” Sam moved over closer to his bed.

 

“Not my fault you are scared of her,” He chuckled at Sam ducking to hide from Nats glares.

 

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” Sam poked his head up, smiling as Nat rolled her eyes.

 

“Why are you here?” He shook his head.

 

“To make sure you are okay, I know Bucky, he may have been lying,” Nat switch her glare from Sam to Steve.

 

“Yeah, well he wasn’t and I am okay,” He tried to make Nat aware that he was just fine. 

 

“Still,” She shook her head.

 

“He wasn’t lying Nat, really, lungs aren’t overly sucking, chest is good, same with breathing, only heart jumps are when, nope, so, how come Bucky and I have never met before?” He turned to look over at Nat who was now tucked up in the plastic hospital chair.

 

“Different people, different crowds,” She shrugged, searching his face for something.

 

“Rumlow was an ass and you still tried to set us up, try again,” He wasn’t taking crap from her on this one. 

 

“Steve, he, and you, look, he just got back from a dark place and I didn’t want either of you to get hurt,” She smiled softly, even rarer than worry. 

 

“Nat?” He titled his head to the side.

 

“Trust me, I thought it was for the best, maybe now, not so much,” She patted his hand.

 

“Why?” He knew he shouldn’t have been getting curious but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Not my story to tell,” She turned her head at the sound of voices entering his room.

 

“Hey, you’re not dead,” Clint smiled brightly at Steve, his face being half covered by a bunch of balloons and flowers. 

 

“Nah, decided to hang around for a little bit longer,” He ignored the look that Nat was giving him, smiling up at Clint and Bucky. 

 

“Good, don’t want to have to go through all your shit man,” Clint dodged the arm that was trying to whack him over the head from Bucky.

 

“You're still not getting it the game,” He half sung, laughing as Clint pouted at him, watching him wince at Nats swift kick. 

 

“So, why are you all here?” He looked over all of them, smiling at the smirk Peggy was giving him, tilting his head at the look Nat was giving Bucky.

 

“Nat, you all good?” He pulled her away from there silent conversation.

 

"Of course i am," She smiled that evil smile of hers.

 

"No," He glared back.

 

"No idea what you are talking about Steve," She laughed her evil meddling laugh.

 

"Nat," He warned her, knowing that it was essentially useless.

 

“Clint, Sam, Pegs and I have to go, you two are going to talk, and I don’t care if it kills you, talk,” She glared at Bucky, smiling as Peggy dragged the others out of the room. 

 

Watching Nat and Bucky give each other a few signals that he definitely didn’t know despite knowing ASL, he shrugged, waiting for Bucky to sit down and explain. As he did sat, he caught Bucky mumbling to himself, his fingers wrenching together, the metal against the flesh. Staring at his arm, he winced at the small cough drawing back his attention, he really hadn’t mean to stare, it was just one of those things that he usually got him into trouble.

 

“Sorry, I just,” He trailed off, not really sure how to speak.

 

“It’s fine, surprised it took you this long to ask about it,” Bucky half smiled.

 

“Well, you know, I have been unconscious for a while,” He shrugged.

 

“Worst part about date number one,” Bucky laughed.

 

“Date?” He chocked out.

 

“Not the best, considering you were asleep for most of it, but still, pretty good meals,” Bucky smiled softly.

 

“But, she, and what?” He was confused, part playing Nats conversation in his head and the other not really sure about what was happening. 

 

“Yeah, remember the whole, we were going to get a drink thing,” Bucky slowed his speech.

 

“But, no!” He half yelled, wincing as his voice echoed lightly.

 

“No?” Bucky cocked his head to the side.

 

“Nat said,” He was cut off.

 

“Ah, yeah, the ‘dark place’ where I just got back from, she means my arm,” Bucky pointed to the metal arm that was attached to his shoulder. 

 

“So, date wise…” He trailed off.

 

“I want to know you, yeah, and not while you are in bed, well, at least a hospital bed,” Bucky winked.

 

“Fuck,” He whispered, mostly to himself.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky looked like he was getting flustered.

 

“Buck, sex and I don’t get along that well,” He linked his fingers together, resting them in his lap. 

 

“Well that can be changed,” Bucky winked.

 

“Not really, this isn’t a, just bad experience type thing, this is more of a, I don’t like sex as much as I don’t like woman more than friends type situation,” He stared down at his fingers in his lap. 

 

“I’ve got a hand and damn good imagination, I think I will be okay,” Bucky reached over and gripped one of Steves hands in his.

 

“What?” He looked at Bucky.

 

“Drink, once you are out, deal?” Bucky smiled soflty.

 

“Deal,” He nodded, almost certain that the beat of his heart would send the nurses in again.

 

Turned out he was right and Bucky was banned from coming to visit, luckily he was getting out the next day, so it wasn’t really a problem, that much, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

The best thing about being in the hospital was the getting out of it, out of the white stiff clothes, the white walls and into the fresh breathing air that isn’t stale. He was grateful that he was strong enough to not need a wheelchair this time, he was also sure that it was because Sam was picking him up and the staff refused to let them to near any wheelchairs ever again. Shutting his eyes as the sun hit him in the face, bright and overly obnoxious, he growled at Sams laughter, letting himself he manhandled into whatever car they were going home in. He was hoping for a nice relaxing car ride followed by Peggys soup and sleep, so when he got into the car and saw Nat and Peggy grinning at him, he knew that this was only in his dreams. 

 

“No,” He glared at both of them.

 

“We didn’t say anything,” Peggy smiled at him, Nats grin formed into a smirk.

 

“No,” He glared as many daggers he could at the smirk, rolling his eyes as it intensified.

 

“Sorry man, you’re on your own for this one,” Sam shrugged, driving away from the hospital.

 

“Why?” He slumped into the back of the seat.

 

“Bucky will be at your place at 6pm tonight, and we are going to make sure you don’t screw this up,” Nat patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Why me? Why not him?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Cause with you, I have hope, and reason to be concerned,” Nat flinched at the flick on the ear from Peggy.

 

“What she means is, we know you, know what will be going through your head, we just want you to be happy, Steve, that’s all we ask,” Peggy smiled sweetly, helping Steve out of the car when they reached his apartment building. 

 

Knowing better than to tell Peggy and Nat that he was fine, he followed them up the stairs, listening to Peggy scowled him for still living in this dusty death trap of a building. It wasn’t the greatest of places, but the rent was cheap, which is always a bonus when the rest of the place isn’t. Following along behind Sam, he tilted his head at Sam opening his door, fumbling around in his pocket for the key that isn’t there.

 

“I took it while you are getting de-death looking,” Sam patted his shoulder, kicking off his shoes before flopping on Steves couch. 

 

“Right,” He rolled his eyes, going into his kitchen/ living room to grab a glass of water. 

 

“Get your drink and get in here, we need a plan,” Nat yelled at him.

 

“Technically, I am already in here,” He smiled at her, dodging the pillow thrown in his direction.

 

“Steve,” Nat glared at him until he was sitting adjacent to her, folded between Sam and Peggy, easy spot to hide from Nat.

 

“Kay, go for it,” He mumbled under his breath, it was just after 1pm and Bucky was going to be at his at 6pm, so only 4hrs of talking and enduring this, should be fun. 

 

“You are an idiot, and I love you, but still, you are an idiot, there, I’m done,” Sam laughed as Steve tried to elbow him in the ribs.

 

“I love getting prep talks from you guys,” He shook his head.

 

“Sorry I don’t talk about freedom and justice in the name of lady liberty,” Sam ruffled his hair.

 

“Whatever, next,” He turned to face Peggy. 

 

“Steve, asexuality doesn’t mean you have to be alone, Rumlow was a dickward who deserved to, and still does, be either in jail or buried ten feet in the ground, yes, he cheated but that doesn’t mean that you are unlovable, it means he couldn’t keep it in his pants and rather than being arrested, he found another means, still shitty and I’m still grateful that I got to punch him in the face, even if I was arrested for the night, but, still, you deserve love Steve, you have always had a big heart, maybe you should let someone see that,” Peggy kissed his temple, leaving her arm around his shoulder, running her hand through his hair.

 

“Thanks,” He mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder. 

 

“She’s right, you deserve all of it but you never think you do, that’s why you get assholes like Rumlow, because in your head, that is what you think you deserve and it’s not,” Nat nodded to something Peggy mouthed.

 

“That’s it?” He looked over at her.

 

“Yeah,” Nat smiled.

 

“Nat, what if,” He trailed off.

 

“No, don’t do that, do think he is too good for you, that when sex isn’t in the equation, he will say no,” Nat glared at him.

 

“He knows,” He mumbled.

 

“What?” Peggy looked down at him.

 

“In the hospital yesterday, we were talking and he knows,” He ignored their faces.

 

“See, he knows that you don’t like sex, and is still coming over for date number one,” Nat softened her glare.

 

“Number two,” He smirked.

 

“Two?” Sam tilted his head.

 

“Apparently the hospital was number one, not the best according to him, but only because I was asleep,” He felt himself smiling. 

 

“See, good things Steve, you both deserve them,” Nat smiled, flicking the remote off the table and into her lap with her foot.

 

“How?” Sam stared at her.

 

“Many, many talents, just ask Clint,” She winked.

 

“Don’t want to know,” Sam shivered.

 

“Good,” Nat turned her attention to the screen.

 

Between the warmth from Peggy and Sam and the dulling sound of whatever was playing on the screen, Steve felt himself drift off into sleep. He felt Peggy and Sam moving him into a horizontal position, Peggys hands running through his hair as a blanket draped over him, the sound of the TV turning into nothing as he felt sleep take him over. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Whining at the finger that was poking him to wake up, his eyes flickered open to a grinning Bucky looking down at him. Part confused by why he was in the apartment and part annoyed about why Nat or Peggy or Sam didn’t wake him, he heard Bucky say something to Nat, in what he thought was Russian, his hand waving whoever was there off. Shaking his head, he tried to sit up right, smiling as Bucky pulled him up, shuffling him until he was leaning against his side. 

 

“So I go here early and food was then ordered and I didn’t want to wake you but the others wouldn’t leave and I didn’t want date number two to be the same as date number one,” Bucky rambled.

 

“It’s fine, I was going to get changed and showered and,” He stopped as Bucky laughed.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with ya, punk, you look fine and smell good,” He whispered into Steves ear.

 

“Been smelling me? Bit weird really, at least for second dates,” He laughed.

 

“Date number one was me watching you sleep, can’t get weirder than that,” Bucky smiled, leaning forward to grab one of the Chinese take out boxes. 

 

“So I got bits of everything, that okay with you?” Bucky passed one of the boxes over, grinning as Steve moaned at the smell.

 

“Definitely good,” He smiled, his eyes flicking over to what was playing on the screen.

 

“It was more for background noise, Nat is still insistent on the whole talking thing,” Bucky shoves a chopstick full of food into his mouth.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like her,” He poked the food with his chopstick. 

 

“So,” Bucky placed his food back on the table, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“Yeah,” He copied Buckys movement, picking at the ends of his blanket.

 

“Look, I like you, I find you intriguing and I want to get to know you, but, there is some shit, I mean, I’ve lost an arm and stuff, but, I don’t know, I think you are cool and I want to know more,” Bucky stared at the floor.

 

“Same, I mean, I’ve got both arms, I man flesh, not that metal is bad, I mean, shit,” Steve stumbled on his words.

 

“It’s fine, really Stevie,” Bucky laughed, smiling that damn smile that made him blush.

 

“Stevie?” He titled his head at Bucky.

 

“Yeah, I like it, it suits you, that okay?” Bucky smiled.

 

“Yeah,” He grinned.

 

“Good, so, right, arm, lost it during a car accident, total wanker T-bared me, fucker walked away clear but me, well, almost all in one piece,” Bucky laughed, making Steve stare up at him confused.

 

“Look, if I can’t joke about it, it will get to me, so, you deal with what you’ve been given,” Bucky shrugged.

 

“Good idea,” He nodded along.

 

“Good in theory and in practice,” Bucky winked.

 

“Yeah” He mumbled to himself mostly. 

 

“So, why are you still single? Nobody realised your awesomeness yet?” Bucky smiled.

 

“More like nobody wants someone they can’t get with,” He half laughed.

 

“Idiots,” Bucky moved to face him on the couch. 

 

“What?” He jolted that the little distance between the two of them.

 

“Idiots, if they only want you for your body, which is smoking by the way, than they are idiots,” Bucky brushed away part of Steves fringe. 

 

“Not many people see it that way, especially at college,” He coughed.

 

“You good?” Bucky ran his hand over his forehead.

 

“Yeah,” He stared into Buckys eyes.

 

“Good, cause I’ve really wanted to kiss you,” Bucky leant forward so their foreheads were touching.

 

“That was really lame,” He laughed.

 

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky whispered, his breath hitting Steves lips.

 

“Make me, jerk,” He sighed as Buckys lips brushed against his own, nipping lightly on his bottom lip.

 

“Don’t test me, please,” It sounded like Bucky was pleading with him.

 

“Kissing, good, other stuff, not so much,” He pushed forward, giving Bucky time to back out.

 

“That is really helpful,” Bucky raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“Bucky,” He shuffled over so that he was straddling Buckys lap.

 

“Yeah,” Buckys arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Shut up,” He cupped the side of Buckys neck, running his thumb along his jaw, melding their lips together in a slow dance.

 

Hearing Bucky moan at the final contact between their mouths, he let out a little laugh, bumping noses with Bucky.

 

“I was trying for smooth here,” Bucky pecked his lips.

 

“Very smooth,” Steve yawned.

 

“Yeah, so smooth you’re falling asleep,” Bucky shook his head.

 

“No,” He shook his head.

 

“Go to sleep,” Bucky moved them so they were lying on the couch, wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

 

“You sure?” He nestled his head into the crook between Buckys neck and shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Bucky kissed the top of his head, running his hand over Steves back, lulling him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Running late was never Steves thing, he always had the alarm set, ready to go and make sure that he was on time, no matter whether it was for class or for meeting friends, he was always there. It was why he was currently, and slightly frantically running and tripping over his apartment trying to get all of his things together ready to meet everyone at the library. He knew that Nat would yell at him for not being completely wrapped up head to toe, but did need some form of movement to be able to actually walk to the library. Refusing to acknowledge the shiver that ran down his spine, he stepped out into the autumn breeze, tightening his, Buckys, jacket around himself, shuffling off in a sort of run towards the library. Although he didn’t live on campus, he was grateful for the apartment that his mother had left for him was only a short walk from the campus. Focusing on his breathing and not letting the wind push him around, he smiled as he actually made it to the library with no issues, well, at least no major issues, he was fumbling in his pocket for his inhaler when he saw Nat appear, dragging him over to their table, mumbling her annoyance under her breath.

 

“Here, breathe,” She grabbed the inhaler out, shoving it into his hands, cocking her hip out to the side. 

 

Grabbing the inhaler, he breathed in, holding it slightly before releasing, ignoring the want to roll his eyes, he did not need another lecture from Nat. smiling up at her, she just shook her head, pushing him over towards the empty seat next to Bucky.

 

“Pretty sure that’s my jacket,” Bucky kissed his temple.

 

“Not my fault you left it at mine last night,” He pulled Buckys arm around him, sighing at the warmth.

 

“I was a bit preoccupied,” Bucky whispered so only he would hear.

 

“Its warm and I like it,” He wrapped the jacket around him further.

 

“Whatever you say, punk,” Bucky pulled him so that he was flush against Buckys chest, the couch being only designed for one making it a tight fit.

 

“If you two are going to be couply, I’m leaving,” Sam pretended to look disgusted at them.

 

“Only for you, dearie,” Bucky placed a wet kiss on Steves cheek.

 

“That’s disgusting,” Sam shook his head.

 

“Agreed,” Steve wiped his cheek with the sleeve of Buckys jacket.

 

“You love me,” Bucky poked his sides.

 

“No, I put up with you with only mild complaining, there is a difference,” He snuggled closer.

 

“Dude, come on, we're in public,” Clint joined in on Sams complaining.

 

“Hence we are keeping in PG,” Bucky threw a scrunched up piece of paper back at him.

 

“I’m pretty sure Steve doesn’t do anything over PG,” Clint winced at Peggy hitting the back of his head.

 

“Do no, but you should here the mouth that he’s got,” Bucky winked, laughing at Clint groaning, hitting his head on the head.

 

“Can we please just study?” Peggy was probably the best form of reason their group had.

 

“Deal,” Steve pulled his sketchbook out of his bag, smiling at the small circles that Bucky was rubbing into his shoulder.

 

“You keep going that and I will end up asleep,” Steve yawned.

 

“Its okay if you do, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Bucky kissed his temple, turning his focus back on his Russian lit book.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my dinoliz


End file.
